Der gescheiterte Neuanfang
by Magnolia84
Summary: Ich hab die Story vor Ewigkeiten geschreiben, also nicht wundern. Susan kehrt aus Arizona zurück und erlebt erstmal einen schlechten start.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo!

Ich habe schon vor einer Ewigkeit angefangen diese FF zu schreiben und bin schon gespannt was ihr davon haltet. Es ist eigentlich nicht meine erste, aber es ist die einzigste mit der ich etwas weiter gekommen bin. Im Moment habe ich allerdings keine Idee wie es weiter gehen soll. Mein Schreibstil ist vielleicht etwas Gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber schreibt mir einfach wir ihr die Story findet. Danke.

Der gescheiterte Neuanfang

**Part 1**

Susan ist in Arizona und wohnt in der Nähe ihrer Schwester. Sie unternehmen sehr viel zusammen. Manchmal kümmert sie sich um Suzie, wenn Joe und Chloe ausgehen wollen. Susan freut sich sehr über die kleine Familie. Alles läuft perfekt.

Joe beichtet Susan das er schon länger in sie verliebt ist und nur wegen Chloe nichts gesagt hat, aber er konnte es nicht länger für sich behalten. Susan ist sehr sauer auf Joe. Doch Joe versichert ihr das er nichts tun würde was Chloe schaden könnte, er sieht sie als gute Freundin. Susan möchte unbedingt eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden und entscheidet sich zurück nach Chicago zu gehen. Sie erklärt Joe dass er versuchen soll sie lieben zu lernen wie am Anfang damit Chloe nicht wieder mit dem Alkohol anfängt. Susan und Joe müssen Chloe belügen um ihr zu sagen warum Susan zurück nach Chicago geht.

In Chicago angekommen wird sie im County sehr herzlich empfangen und bekommt gleich eine Stelle in der Notaufnahme angeboten. In ihrer Arbeit fühlt sie sich als sei sie nie weggegangen. Doch erst jetzt wird ihr klar das sie sich, seit sie nach Arizona gegangen war, nur um andere gekümmert hat, und nur für ihre Schwester, kein eigenes Leben hatte und keine neue Beziehung einging. Sie dachte an Mark der mittlerweile geheiratet hatte und Carter der mit Abby zusammen war. Warum hatte sie nicht auch so ein leben voller Liebe?

Sie dachte über vieles nach was sie eventuell besser machen hätte können und versank meist ziemlich tief in ihre Gedanken, dabei bemerkte sie kaum das sie jeden Abend fast zwei Flaschen Wein alleine austrank…(und nicht selten kam sie morgens zu spät zur Arbeit)

Eines Abends wollte sie nach einer Flasche auf einem hohen Schrank greifen, doch die Flasche fiel runter und auf ihren Kopf, sie wurde bewusstlos. Ein Nachbar hörte das und rief den Notarzt. In der Notaufnahme konnte man nicht fassen wie sie Susan auggefunden hatten. (sehr viele leere Weinflaschen, einige verschüttet)

Mark und Carter schauen sich die Wohnung von Susan an.

Mark fühlt sich schuldig, da er meist keine zeit für sie hatte.

Susan und Abby vor dem Unfall:

Susan ist in der Lounge, Abby kommt rein.

Abby: Hey Susan wollen wir heut wieder unseren „speziellen" Kaffee trinken gehen?

Susan: Tut mir leid Abby ich bekomm heut noch Besuch.

Abby(neugierig): Oh, ein Mann?

Susan regierte etwas erschrocken und verdutzt.

Susan: Nein, meine Schwester und Suzie kommen übers Wochenende

(doch eigentlich hatte Chloe einen Tag zuvor abgesagt weil Suzie krank geworden ist)

Abby verschwand wieder.

Susan dachte darüber nach was Abby gesagt hatte, nebenbei goss sie sich Kaffe ein- in Gedanken versunken erschrak sie und goss sich den heißen Kaffee über die Hand und ließ zu gleich noch die Tasse fallen.

In diesem Moment kam Abby wieder rein und sagte ihr dass ein Notfallpatient eingeliefert wurde. Schockierend sah Susan zu Boden wollte sich grad bücken da rief ihr Abby rein „Ich mach das schon, geh nur" Susan: „Danke, tut mir leid"

Abby sah ihr fragend nach als sie aus der Lounge lief.

Mark wachte öfters an ihrem Bett, als sie endlich aufwachte war sie total desorientiert und fragte wo sie sei und kannte Mark auch nicht, sie wusste auch nicht wer sie selbst war. Mark war sehr froh das sie aufgewacht war doch reagierte er sehr unachtsam und informierte Susan über sehr viel in ihrem Leben, doch das verwirrte sie und schenkte ihm keinen Glauben. Mark bereute es das er es als Arzt hätte besser wissen. Er ist zu enttäuscht von sich selbst als das er Susan in den nächsten Tagen besuchen gehe. Da Susan in nächster Zeit noch nicht allein wohnen sollte bietet Luca ihr an bei ihm zu wohnen. Luca musste vorerst allen Alkohol aus seiner Wohnung entfernen und Spielabende ersteinmal absagen. Susan und er lernten sich sehr gut kennen und er unternahm sehr viel mit Susan (Spaziergänge,…) und Schritt für Schritt erzählte er ihr mehr aus ihrem Leben. Mittlerweile fiel ihr selbst wieder etwas ein. Luca erzählte ihr dass sie mal etwas mit Carter hatte, das aber nicht lange lief weil sie merkte das Carter doch mehr für Abby empfand. Susan konnte es nicht verstehen dass sie Carter einfach so gehen ließ, seitdem sie aufgewacht war, war er ihr der sympathischste Mann im ganzen Krankenhaus. Sie hatte ganz vergessen das sie und Abby gute Freunde waren, doch sie war mit Carter zusammen, was Susan überhaupt nicht gefiel. Sie arbeitete mittlerweile wieder in der Notaufnahme und flirtete einige Male heftig mit Carter. Ihn wunderte das sehr, sie war mittlerweile fast die alte Susan, doch eben nur fast. Einmal kam Abby dazu und Susan küsste Carter in diesem Moment ohne dass er es wollte. Carter und Abby stritten sich eine ganze weile, bis sie darauf kamen bzw. Abby das Carter wirklich nichts dafür konnte denn Abby bemerkte selber das sie Susan so überhaupt nicht kannte. Abby wollte wie früher mal wieder mir Susan Essen gehen, aber Susan blockte immer ab und verstand nie warum diese Abby sie anscheinend so vermisste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Susan bemerkte das Luca oft eifersüchtig auf Carter und Abby war, er mochte John sehr als guten Freund, doch für Abby empfand er viel mehr. Da auch Luca merkte das dass was Susan abzog keine sehr gute Idee war sah er ein dass es falsch ist mehr als Freundschaft für Abby zu empfinden – er würde eine sehr gute Freundin verlieren. Er versuchte auch Susan klarzumachen dass sie Abby und Johns Beziehung nicht kaputt machen sollte. In Susans Kopf war alles noch sehr chaotisch, doch sie wusste dass sie mit ihrem jetzigen Verhalten noch keine Freunde gewonnen hatte.

An einem der nächsten Tage hatte Susan Geburtstag und viele im Krankenhaus wussten was ihr geschenkt wurde. Alle Mitarbeiter der Notaufnahme schenkten ihr eine reise nach Hawaii. Sie bedankte sich ganz herzlich bei allen und versicherte dass sie mit einem klaren Kopf zurückkäme. Sie entschuldigte sich bei all diejenigen zu denen sie vom verhalten her anders war als sonst. Und somit verabschiedete sie sich und nahm gleich am nächsten morgen den Flieger nach Hawaii. Es gab noch einen Hintergedanken den einige beabsichtigten warum sie gerade nach Hawaii flog – alle wussten das Mark und Susan einmal die besten Freunde waren und Mark, da sein Tumor zurückkehrte, seine letzten Tage dort mit seiner Familie verbringen wollte. Er und auch Susan wussten nicht Bescheid darüber dass sie im selben Ort waren, aber die anderen wussten dass er sich gerne wieder mit Susan versöhnt hätte.

Susan hatte in ihrem Hotel eine menge wellness Angebote und lies es sich nicht nehmen sich einen ganz persönliches Programm aufstellen zu lassen.

Eines Morgens hatte sie sich vorgenommen einen Spaziergang am Strand zu machen, als sie schon etliche Kilometer gegangen war entdeckte sie aufeinmal eine Bucht. Sie wurde neugierig und wollte wissen was wohl dahinter war. Sie schaute von einem kleinen Felsen runter und entdeckte ein kleines Strandhaus mit vielen Palmen drumherum. Als sie zum Wasser schaute entdeckte sie ihr ein vertrautes Gesicht. Es war Mark, der gerade mit seiner Tochter Rachel im Wasser war. Sie wusste ganz genau wer es war und was sie mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Anfangs wusste Susan nicht was sie tun sollte, doch es sollte auch nicht so aussehen als würde sie jemanden beobachten. Also entschied sie sich weiter am Wasser lang zu gehen um zu sehen was passiert. Am Strand sah sie Ella mit einigen Förmchen spielen und setzte sich neben ihr. Mark erschrak als er zu Ella schaute und eine anscheinend Fremde neben ihr saß.

„Wer ist das?" fragte er sich selbst und auch Rachel versuchte das Gesicht zu erkennen. In diesem Moment kam auch Elisabeth aus dem Haus, sie hatte aus dem Fenster geschaut und sofort aus dem haus gelaufen als sie sah das jemand bei Ella war. „Wer sind sie und was … Susan?" Susan drehte sich zu Elisabeth und diese setzte ein fragendes und überraschtes Gesicht auf. „Hallo Elisabeth, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung dass ihr auch hier seid." In dem Moment kam auch Mark aus dem Wasser. „Susan! Was machst du den hier?" Susan: „Nun ja ich glaube es ist so was wie ein Zwangs-Urlaub, damit ich wieder einen klaren Kopf bekomme. Und was machst du hier?" Mark: „Nun, ich denke ich werde dir alles bei einem Spaziergang erzählen." Er schaute zu Elisabeth und sie nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Sie wusste dass er ihr jetzt die ganze Geschichte erzählen würde und nahm Ella in den Arm und ging ins Haus.

„Ich wünsche dir noch nachträglich alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag." Susan: „Danke Mark, aber was wolltest du mir erzählen?" Mark: „Nun ja es ist schwierig zu erklären, aber ich möchte nicht drum rum reden, ich werde sterben Susan. Mein Tumor ist wieder da!" Susan blieb erschrocken stehen „Mark … i ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, das ist ja schrecklich … soll das heißen ich bin deswegen hier? Was ist mit der Therapie?" Mark: „Susan, ich möchte das nicht mehr, ich möchte sterben wie ich gelebt habe." Susan: „Wie lange noch?" Ihr standen deutlich die tränen in den Augen. Mark: „Es kann jeder Zeit soweit sein." Susan: „Das tut mir leid Mark, wir hatten in letzter Zeit so wenig miteinander zutun." Mark: „Ja das finde ich auch, aber das ist auch meine Schuld, ich habe dir etwas angetan was ich hinterher sehr bereut habe, es tut mir leid." Susan: „Du? Was war das den?" Mark: „Ich habe dir viele Informationen über dein Leben gegeben nachdem du aufgewacht bist, es hat dich zu sehr irritiert und du schenktest mir keinen Glauben, deswegen habe ich mich so lange nicht bei dir sehen lassen … ich war einfach zu enttäuscht von mir selbst. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen!" Susan: „ich weiß davon gar nichts mehr … aber was auch immer, natürlich verzeih ich dir. Ich bin froh das ich mich jetzt wieder an so viel andere Dinge wie zum Beispiel unsere Freundschaft erinnern kann und das ich noch etwas zeit mit dir und deiner Familie verbringen kann." Mark: „Danke Susan!" Sie umarmten sich und gingen ins Strandhaus, wo Elisabeth schon das Abendessen vorbereitet hatte.

Es vergingen ein paar Tage und in einer Nacht starb Mark dann. Susan verbrachte danach ihren restlichen Urlaub bei Elisabeth im Strandhaus um für sie und die Kinder da zu sein, danach flogen alle vier wieder zurück nach Chicago.

(_The Letter)_

_(Brothers & Sisters)_

Chloe ist in einer Therapie und Susan erfährt das Suzy in einem Heim untergebracht wurde. Susan möchte das nicht so hinnehmen und kämpft wieder um das Sorgerecht für Suzy. Sie bekommt es dann auch vorläufig, da sie sich entschied nur noch halbtags arbeiten zu gehen.

In den nächsten Tagen lief wieder alles normal ab und alle freuten sich für Susans „neues Leben".

Kerry: „Susan, könntest du bitte den neuen Kollegen einweisen, ich habe zu tun!"

Kerry sagte Susan dies im vorbeigehen ohne sie anzusehen.

Susan: „Ich habe auch was zu tun!" Kerry sah sie an und bemerkte erst jetzt das sie einen alten Mann im Rollstuhl schob.

Kerry: „Übergib ihn an Carter, der hat im Moment nichts zutun."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und fragte sich warum dann nicht Carter den neuen einweisen konnte, aber sie wollte mit Kerry keinen Streit anfangen und brachte ihren Patienten zu Carter. Kerry hatte Susan nur einen kleinen Zettel mit einem Namen in die Hand gedrückt, doch wo der Neue steckte oder wann er auftauchen würde hatte sie ihr nicht gesagt. Als sie am Wartebereich vorbeilief fiel ihr ein Mann mit Kittel auf, den sie noch nicht kannte. Er lehnte an der Wand und war eingeschlafen. Susan ging auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Er war ein sehr attraktiver 35jähriger mit dunkelbraunem Haar. Er sah so süß aus in seinem schlaf das Susan es gar nicht wagen wollte ihn zu wecken. Doch sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken weg und las den Namen auf dem Zettel vor „Dr. Ronan Jeremiah?" rief sie in einem etwas lauterem Ton. Er schlug die Augen auf und Susan hielt beinahe den Atem an als sie in strahlend blaue Augen blickte. Aus allen Träumen geworfen hörte sie seine Stimme „Ja, das bin ich, tut mir leid aber ich warte hier schon seit 2 Stunden." Susan hatte sich wieder gefangen „Das muss ihnen nicht leid tun. Ich bin Susan Lewis und werde ihnen alles zeigen."

„Danke, ich freue mich hier zu arbeiten."

Susan: „Sie sind also Assistenzarzt in Notfallmedizin, im …?"

Ron: „…zweiten Jahr!"

Susan: „Was verschafft sie nach Chicago?"

Ron: „Ich liebe diese Stadt einfach, ich wollte schon immer hier herziehen. Ich habe als Kind 3 Jahre hier verbracht."

Susan: „Und wo sind sie aufgewachsen?"

Ron: „In Arizona hauptsächlich, Irland und Deutschland. Meine Mutter ist Deutsche und mein Vater Ire."

Susan: „Ich habe 4 Jahre in Phoenix gelebt."

Ron: „In Phoenix? Haben sie dort in einem Krankenhaus gearbeitet?"

Susan: „Ja im St Josephs! Sie etwa auch

Ron: „Ja, komisch das wir uns nie begegnet sind – ich war dort Chirurg."

Susan: „Ja, sie kommen mir auch nicht bekannt vor. Warum haben sie gewechselt?"

Ron: „Ich wollte mal etwas neues ausprobieren, als Chirurg habe ich lange genug gearbeitet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Sie waren gerade fertig mit der Besichtigungstour und Susan wollte Ron gerade seinen ersten Patienten in die Hand drücken. „haben sie Lust mit mir Essen zugehen, sie könnten mir noch ein paar Stories erzählen – ich habe gehört es soll immer sehr spannend in einer Notaufnahme sein!" Ohne das Susan auch nur im geringsten daran dachte das es für Ron vielleicht etwas mehr als nur ein Arbeitsessen sei, willigte sie ein und schlug sogar noch ein Restaurant vor.

„Kennen sie das „Four Seasons"? Ist in der 45. Straße nicht weit von hier. Wollen wir uns dort treffen?" Ron war erstaunt über diese kühle Antwort „Klar doch, ist 8 Uhr okay?" Susan grinste ihn kühl an „Alles klar bis 8 Uhr dann." Und verschwand in der 2 bei ihrem nächsten Patienten.

Dr. Jeremiah stand noch ein paar Sekunden einfach nur so da und war immer noch erstaunt und verwundert über die gefühllosen Worte von Susan.

Am Abend bereitete sich Susan auf das Essen vor, sie war ziemlich müde von der Arbeit doch absagen passte einfach nicht zu ihr. Auch Ron bereitete sich intensiv vor, er war ganz und gar nicht müde, dafür war er viel zu aufgeregt auf das Treffen.

Es war ca. 18.30 Uhr als überraschend Suzie anrief und Susan berichtete das sie jetzt in einer Pflegefamilie sei und das sie sich bei ihren neuen Eltern durchaus wohl fühlt. Außerdem wollte sie ihre Tante über die Ferien besuchen. Susan stimmte natürlich gleich zu, da sie Suzie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gesehen hatte.

Voller Freude über diese Nachricht erzählte sie es Carter.

Ron machte sich auf den weg zum verabredeten Restaurant und bestellte schon einen Tisch. Es war mittlerweile 8b Uhr und Susan hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht blicken lassen. Er hatte sich nicht einmal ihre Nummer geben lassen um Susan anzurufen, doch er wollte ihr ja vertauen.

Es wurde 8.30Uhr, 9 Uhr und 9.30Uhr und Ron war schon etwas besorgt. Er entschloss sich dann auch zu gehen. Enttäuscht ging er in sein Apartment.

Am nächsten tag hatte sich Ron vorgenommen sich voll auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, er war zwar noch ziemlich enttäuscht doch er wollte nicht das das seine Arbeit beeinflusst.

Susan hatte sich diesen Tag frei genommen um etwas mit Suzie unternehmen zu können. Sie machten sich einen schönen Tag in einem Freizeitpark.

Susan war so glücklich wie lang nicht mehr, schließlich war Suzie die einzigste in ihrem Leben die ihr wirklich was bedeutete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Sonntag

Auch diesen tag hatte sich Susan noch frei genommen um ganz für ihre Nichte da zu sein.

An diesem Tag hatte Ron sehr viele Patienten zu versorgen und hatte kaum zeit an etwas anderes zu denken, obwohl er pausenlos an Susan denken musste. Doch er wollte nicht dass das seine Arbeit beeinträchtigt, schließlich hatte er grade erst angefangen hier zu arbeiten.

Abby und Carter saßen rumknutschend in der Lounge als Ron aufeinmal reinkam. Im ersten Moment sah er doch wirklich Susan und sich dort sitzen, er schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell aus seinem Kopf und sah wieder Abby und Carter „Oh es tut mir leid ich wollte nicht stören…" Abby und Carter lösten sich ruckartig von einander und sahen ihn an „Ist schon in Ordnung" antwortete ihm Abby „wir sollten wieder an die Arbeit gehen" Carter schaute sie an „Du hast recht." Als beide aufstanden bemerkten sie dass sie den neuen Arzt noch gar nicht kennengelernt hatten „Ich bin übrigens John Carter und das ist Schwester Abby."

Ich bin Ronan Jeremiah, sie können mich auch Ron nennen."

„Okay Ron, was führt sie nach Chicago?" wollte Abby wissen „Tja was soll ich sagen ich liebe diese Stadt, ich bin hier aufgewachsen!"

„Haben sie hier studiert?" wollte Carter jetzt wissen. „ Nein ich habe in Phoenix studiert und dort als Chirug gearbeitet."

„Und jetzt wollen sie umsatteln zum Notfallmediziner?"

„Ja genau, ist mal was anderes und außerdem spannend."

„Na Carter so eine ähnliche Geschichte kennen wir doch schon" sagte Abby noch schnell als sie aus der Lounge ging.

„Ja …haben sie schon Susan Lewis kennengelernt sie …" Carter konnte den Satz nicht beenden, Ron warf ein „Ja ich weiß, ich habe sie schon kennengelernt aber können wir uns ein anderes mal weiter unterhalten ich muss wieder zu meinen Patienten."

Carter schaute etwas verwirrt „…klar…" Ron verlies die Lounge.

Carter stand immer noch ganz verwirrt da und fragte sich ob Ron nicht irgendwas verheimlichte.

Auch dieser tag verging wie im Flug, doch für Ron war er noch nicht zu Ende, da er eine Doppel Schicht hatte…am anfang schien es als würde es eine ruhige Nacht werden, doch das änderte sich so gegen 2 Uhr nachts schlagartig. Mehrere Schwerverletzte mit Verbrennungen kamen rein – ein Hochhaus wurde von einigen Jugendlichen in brannt gesetzt und viele der Verletzten wurden auch noch ins Mercy und Northwestern gebracht.


End file.
